Vican
Vican is a Le-Matoran from the Southern Continent who became a Shadow Matoran and servant of Makuta Mutran. Biography Vican originally lived on an island situated in a lake in the center of the Southern Continent. Vican willingly became the first Shadow Matoran because he dreamed of having more in life, and did not care about the means by which that happened. He acted as a lab assistant to Mutran, who also mutated him into his current form. Vican remained loyal to Mutran in the hope that he would be returned to his former form for serving well. He assisted Mutran in guarding the Hive where the Shadow Leeches formerly were kept. Vican was working on kicking a failed Rahi experiment out of a window by order when Vamprah entered the hive after the Makuta's first defeat by the Phantoka Toa Nuva. After a negotiation between the four Makuta, Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, and Mutran was held, Vican was chosen to be the one to fly to Destral and summon Makuta Icarax. Vican later rode on a half-Matoran and half-Rahi creature and flew to Destral, where he encountered Rahkshi and Visorak. Upon showing the creatures a Tablet of Transit, Vican was allowed into the fortress, where he learned that Icarax had taken over the throne of Makuta Teridax. After a moment of interrogation by the Makuta, Vican stated Antroz's summons. He then returned to Karda Nui. Later, in a battle between the Phantoka Toa Nuva and the Makuta, Vican saved Mutran from falling after the Makuta unleashed a powerful blast of Shadow by catching him whilst on the mutated flying Rahi. He then carried out Mutran's orders to retreat to the swamp below. Eventually, while the Toa and Makuta were fighting to gain entrance to the Codrex, Vican ended up upon a small islet with Mutran who was recreating a Rahi called the Klakk in Karda Nui. Vican inquired as to what the Makuta was creating and was shown the Klakk. It then attacked him with a sonic scream, which broke the mental barrier preventing his Light from regenerating. A Le-Matoran again, Vican was sent after the Klakk which escaped, and he encountered Takanuva and attempted to convince him he had found a cure for the Shadow Matoran. He took Takanuva along with Tanma, Solek, Photok and Radiak to find the Klakk, which cured Radiak. The Matoran then went to find and bring all the Shadow Matoran to be cured. Vican joined the Av-Matoran in fleeing from the Energy Storms, ultimately making it to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Vican, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Vican and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits While a Shadow Matoran, Vican could fire bolts of Shadow energy, an ability that was lost when he was transformed back into a Le-Matoran. However, because Vican was not an Av-Matoran, he did not gain any other powers when physically connected to a Makuta. He is larger than a normal Matoran and has the ability to fly due to alterations made by Mutran. Despite being blindly loyal to his master, Vican was also quite wary of Mutran's insanity, knowing that he could have thrown Vican into a mutating vat as a joke. Vican also regrets how he looks and had hoped that Mutran would one day cure him. Vican feels guilty for having willingly helped the Makuta and, as a result, works harder and is more helpful to other Matoran. Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (First Mentioned) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Mentioned only) Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Shelek Wearers